The Tides Can Always Turn on You
by Jeckrel
Summary: Due to some extra pirates at Marineford Ace and Whitebeard survive. This does not put them out of harm's way as now both Ace and Luffy are more wanted than ever. The Marines won't let them go so easily and Blackbeard wants revenge for being made a fool. Also how will the weakened Whitebeard Pirates deal with this new threat while trying to hide the two? May contain slash
1. Ch1 Prologue

**The Tides Can Always Turn on You**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue(Updated)**

 _Authors note: I don't own One Piece. I only own the Silvered Chaser Pirate crew and its members._

 _As stated this story contains an OC crew but don't worry you won't see them for very long (really only for the prologue) and unless requested you won't actually 'see' them after the prologue (and if so it will be in a separate story). They are there to change some minor things/major things in minor ways and after will be gone from anything aside from a comment or two made by others when discussing the change._

 _I will try to release a chapter a week so please be merciful. *tiny bow* This is my first story here though I've written before._

It was only a few seconds. Ace had only taken his eyes off his little brother for a few seconds. He looked to see his worst nightmare coming to life. Luffy, his sweet baby brother, had become the focus of Akainu's rage. He was focused on his stupid vivre card that had fallen on the ground, unaware of the magma fist heading straight for him.

Ace almost choked on his own breath in horror. "Luffy!" His body was already racing to block the punch that would possibly spell his brother's demise. Throwing himself between the two, he placed his back towards the admiral. He grimaced as he saw Luffy's head turn to look up at him. He said he'd protect his brother _even if it killed him_. He just hoped the trauma of his death didn't do his brother in. Closing his eyes in hopes he could avoid Luffy's tear stained face as he waited for the blow.

It never came.

Well that's incorrect. He felt the punch hit his back but it wasn't burning. It hurt, but there was no burning flesh. It felt like a punch; hard but completely normal with no burning sensation at all. Ace stumbled a bit at the hit. He couldn't resist as he turned his head to look at what had happened. Maybe showing his back was a bad idea. He didn't regret what he saw.

Akainu looked pissed and while that would normally scare him especially with Luffy in harms way, he couldn't resist a small laugh. The admiral looked more like a drowned cat than a weapon of the Marines. The man was dripping with water and apparently was trying to pull a bucket off his head but two thin hands held the object down. He met the crazed grin that the hands belonged to, "Hiya!" That's it. He thought his brother was crazy but apparently there's a whole race of crazy people.

"You might wanna go. The seawater won't hold long."

Ace backed up slightly just to see the person get thrown along with their bucket. _Who the hell brings a bucket to an all out war?_ Ace looked down at his brother. _Oh yeah, Luffy would_. He heard sizzling and looked up to realize the pirate was right about the seawater. Akainu was back in the fight and this time he had no excuse for losing aside from he wasn't paying attention. His horror grew as he felt Luffy's hand grab his arm.

"Seems I'll be able to take you both out with one punch", a sickening grin split his face, "how fortunate. The monsters will die together." He reared back a punch. Ace wasn't going to close his eyes if he died he was going to do so with pride. He may have failed to protect Luffy but at least he can tell Sabo he died trying.

Clang! Again laughter almost started to bubble up as Akainu received a bucket to the back of his head. All three turned to look at the idiot who seemed to have a death wish. Really, could the pirate be any less noticeable? Brown hair, brown eyes, chin length wavy brown hair, the only noticeable thing was freckles along the edges of their face. Their eyes were now wide open and a squeak left their throat. That was all they saw before Akainu launched a barrage of magma at the interloper.

Ace watched as the person ran with hysterical laughter echoing around them. He glanced at Akainu's back. It would be so easy to hit him while he was distracted but that wasn't how he did things, Oyaji and Makino taught him better. He debated staying to fight but his mind was made up for him as he received a shove from a burly blonde fellow who just grunted out,"get going..." And gestured towards Luffy. Right, Luffy was most important thing right now. He could let this fight go. He _would_ let this fight go, for Luffy.

Ace picked Luffy up and started running for Whitebeard's ship. Part of him was worried that he hadn't heard a word from the normally bubbly pirate but he could look him over later when they were away from the battle. The area around them lit up brighter and for a second he thought Akainu had returned. He let out a relieved laugh however when he saw familiar blue flames from the corner of his eye. Marco's presence gave hope that they really would make it.

The Phoenix let out a reassuring chirp as their eyes met. Ace could almost cry. He should have known that his family would come for him no matter what. He looked down at Luffy who had at some point fallen asleep. _All of his family had shown up._ He could feel his legs begin to give. _How long had he been chained up?_ As he began to stumble he felt Marco brush against his side and give him support at the last minute before he could trip. He'd protest the action later but for today his pride could just go away. No one would think less of him for it.

Finally he was close enough to the ship that, had he the strength, he could have simply jumped onto the deck. For now he'd settle for letting himself be tugged up and onto the deck by Marco's talons. The second his feet touched the floor his legs gave out. He was still facing the battle and could see Whitebeard standing tall, knocking Marines about as if it were nothing. It gave Ace a rush of happiness to watch. He tightened his grip around his younger brother and opened his mouth to tell his adoptive father that he was fine and they should go home. In the corner of his eye he saw the dark presence of the traitor himself.

 ** _Teach._**

He resisted the urge to maul him immediately. It was all his fault Thatch almost died, now in a coma. His fault Ace was outed. His fault the war even started. His rage was muffled by horror as he saw the villain smile his eyes focused on Oyaji.

Right as he went to shout a warning the Blackbeard pirates were knocked over by a blur of red. It gave Whitebeard enough time to realize the crew had gotten who they came for and call a retreat. As he moved to return the ship Teach tried to use his power and render the man unable to move or fight. Ace was too familiar with the sickening tug but it never came. As the red blur stood, a girl with long red hair as he could now see, the ice beneath them all gave way. He felt a pang of sympathy for the girl at the accident though he watched with no small joy as Blackbeard took a sudden bath. Maybe now he wouldn't look as nasty on the outside as he really was on the inside.

The fire user was brought back to the present as some of the nurses began to pull he and Luffy apart. He tightened his grip and let out a growl. He just got his brother back no way was he letting go now. The choice was taken from him as he felt a pinch at his neck. His eyes widen as he began to struggle but with each movement his body began feeling heavier. His last sight was of two nurses, one tugging at his arm and the other pulling Luffy from his grip. Ace managed a weak glare before unconsciousness overtook him.

 _After notes:_

 _First of all thanks to my wonderful beta, RedHoodsWife, for making this story much easier to read._

 _OCs: The brunette goes by Jaguar. Using they for them is not a mistake either. They prefer not to discuss their gender. The blonde is Seal. He doesn't talk much. Last is the red-head, her name is Pup. She's a destructive klutz. None are related to any other One Piece characters, regardless of freckles or hair color. They are not a D. nor do they have a devil fruit. You won't see them after this chapter._

 _Why Luffy is asleep?: Luffy fell asleep because he was already pretty much dead on his feet and dealing with the trauma of what almost happened and he's finally safe (safe as one can be in the situation) in his big overprotective brother's arms. So yeah nap time in my book._

 _Are Teach and Akainu dead?: No Teach is not dead nor is Akainu. They were only set back for now. I'm sorry but they need to be done in by an actual character not some OC. They will be back._

 _Pairings:_ _I have NOT decided all official pairings yet but these are ones I can do.(doesn't mean I will)_

 _AcexLuffy_

 _MarcoxAce_

 _AcexSabo_

 _MarcoxLuffy_

 _LawxLuffy_

 _ZoroxSanji_

 _NamixVivi_

 _LawxKidd_

 _KillerxPenguin(much later on if I do)_

 _(These are ones I won't do that I've heard of(mainly because I don't know the pairing well enough)_

 _AcexSmoker_

 _SaboxLuffy_

 _Garp with anyone_

 _Akainu with anyone_

 _Ones I will do._

 _ShanksxMakino_

 _I am open to comments on the pairings and can be convinced if anyone would like to try their luck. XD also I plan to keep it rather PG-PG13. I will say there will be violence and bad language but it shouldn't be above T._

 _Comments make me happy but they aren't necessary. Nor is following me or any of that. Flames will be well...honestly I'll probably read them and if they are inappropriate or piss me off I'll just block/delete them so...flames will get two seconds of my time...maybe...*shrugs* I don't really know._


	2. Ch2 Awakening

**The Tides Can Always Turn On You**

 **Chapter 2: Awakening (Updated)**

 _Author Note: Still don't own One Piece._

 _Also I do try to work on this story each day in hopes I never have a chapter under 1k words. I will only release once a week (this chapter being the exception) but I typically already have part of the next chapter done when I release a new chapter._

 _Again thanks to the awesome RedHoodsWife for their amazing job at editing._

Ace groaned as an incessant beeping echoed in his head, leaving him to want to return to the peaceful world of dreams. He could hear people speaking but didn't try to listen and decipher it.

"...okay?"

"...needs...leave..."

"He...died"

 _What? Someone died? Who? He began to regret his decision to not pay attention._ Ace began to struggle against the all consuming dark of unconsciousness. Holding him down...just like...Teach. With that his mind flooded with his memory of the last hour he was awake.

 _Marineford. Akainu. Luffy. Oh dear god not Luffy._ He already lost Sabo. His struggles became more frantic. He needed to see. He needed to check on his little brother.

Finally he felt a response, a small twitch of his fingers. Small but it was something. Ace focused all his attention into moving the digits hoping it would encourage the rest of him to respond. The second division commander was so focused on his task he didn't notice the voices had gone silent. He had tuned them out along with the beeping that, had he notice, was picking up pace.

Marco and the head nurse shared a surprised look as they saw and heard Ace waking up. He was panicking. As the nurse raced to grab more sedative Marco moved to stand next to the bedside. He glanced down and resisted the urge to pat out the flames that began sprouting across the man's arms. The habit had come out of having to restrain the man when some of Thatch's pranks got to be too much.

Marco never thought the moment would come where he would be happy to see Ace lose control of his powers.

Right now those flames were a sign he was still alive and getting stronger. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the nurse holding up a needle. She was asking him to move. He merely shook his head and dismissed her. The phoenix could handle Ace if he started to get wild. They had to let him wake up eventually. He wasn't hurt too badly. Just subdued. It would be better for him to realize he was safe and home sooner rather than later. More than physical damage he needed to heal from the mental damage. Plus they needed to talk about him telling the crew he wasn't worth rescuing.

It seems they'd be having the talk sooner rather than later as Ace bolted up and swung blindly. Had Marco been any of the others members he might very well have received fatal burns but the phoenix didn't earn his title by being taken out by a wild swing.

Reaching for Ace's forearm he held it in place preventing him from trying for a second hit. Okay he'd admit it, not his brightest idea. In his defense this is Fire Fist Ace not Fire Foot Ace. He was only glad that the rest of the commanders were either resting or helping clean up. Grunting at his now probably bruised stomach he used his devil fruit to heal his now burning hands, _scratch that they were now on fire._

He felt bad for restraining him when Ace began to scream threats on his life amidst tears. Marco may of felt sympathy, but he wouldn't allow his emotions to decide his actions. First and foremost he was the first-mate and while Pops recovered he was in charge.

The words coming out of Ace's mouth slowly began to make sense. Sobs of 'Luffy' and 'don't leave me too...' were the majority of them. _Luffy? Why is that name familiar? Oh yes, he was Ace's little brother._ Glancing around Marco tried to find the small figure in the infirmary filled with casualties of the war.

His eyes finally caught sight of a straw hat resting on the knob of a bed not too far away. _Wasn't that Akagami's hat? He remembered now. Mugiwara no Luffy. Of course Shanks had to somehow have a hand in the matter. No matter._

"Ace!" The yell seemed to have brought the flame brain back to reality. Dark eyes seemed to blink away the fog as the struggles had come to a stop.

"M-Marco..." Ace's voice was almost painful to hear as it cracked slightly. "I...I failed..."

Marco didn't know what this supposed failure was but he could hazard a guess that it had to do with the still sleeping kid.

Calming himself, he forced his voice to take on a gentle tone, "You brother is over there sleeping. You're back home and in the infirmary." That seemed to settle the young man.

"W-what happened to Oyaji? Is he still..." Marco's eyes widened slightly. They chose a bad time to knock Ace out.

"Pops is fine. Tired but fine."

Ace fell back against the bed before snapping back up once again and knocking Marco off balance and onto the floor. Again Marco was glad the crew was busy.

"What was that for, yoi?" He didn't get a response as Ace leapt out of the bed and almost stepped on him in the rush. _Great he already dismissed the nurse and now he had an upset pyromaniac running around._ Sighing he forced himself to stand and deal with the menace Ace was sure to become. He practically sighed in relief as Ace only ran to his brother's bedside.

 _ **Smack!**_

 _What the-?_ Marco looked over in disbelief. _Did he seriously just hit his brother? In the infirmary no less?! He seemed so concerned earlier._

"Don't you ever do something so stupid ever again!" Ace was shaking the poor kid back and forth.

"Ace." The second division commander ignored him. "Ace!" Marco grabbed his arm, "Come on! Lay off the kid, yoi!"

Finally he managed to turn Ace to face him. "A-ace-nii..." Both froze as a voice comes from the bed. Ace actually had the decency to look a bit ashamed as he realized what he had just done as Marco glared at him. He wasn't explaining this to the nurse if she came back. "Ace!" The logia user stumbled as the kid launched himself into his back. "Ace, Ace, Ace is here!"

Ace's expression softened as he turned around to give his younger brother a hug. "Didn't I say I hate crybabies? Stop crying will you?"

Marco moved closer to get a good look at the kid now that he was awake. He had heard a lot about him but he never actually got to see him before, he was a bit preoccupied during the war. Plus, whenever they got a wanted poster of the straw hat boy, Ace would brag but once any of them actually tried to get a good look he wouldn't stay still so they could actually see anything but a blur, and to make it worse he'd hoard them in his room afterwords.

As he tried to peer over Ace's shoulder Ace turned slightly to make sight impossible. _Okay what the hell is that about? Is he doing that on purpose?_ It was Marco's responsibility to know everyone on board especially when there was such an uproar and dammit Ace's brother complex was starting to piss him off. He'd heard enough from Ace to establish the kid was a force to be reckoned with and that Haki display at Marineford only furthered that point.

There was no way he'd let the kid walk around without knowing what he looked like. It had nothing to do with curiosity...not at all. Maybe just a little. After all the whole crew felt like they knew the kid already even if they hadn't seen him. He really wanted to see who the 'adorable, troublesome, pain in the ass' was.

 _Author Notes: I will put responses to reviews here (at the bottom) as well as address what questions I assume may be asked. So now both are awake and everyone's basic status is established. Sorry for the weird ending but I kind of wanted to prove I am dedicated to making this a rather long story. I will update at least weekly and it will probably be on Thursdays starting next Thursday. (Not the 24th but the 31st.) In my defense this is like a prerelease for the 24th instead of a normal update. Also from what I'm seeing requests for this will probably be a MarLu with a bro complex AceLu. Law and Sabo will appear later and the Strawhats and Shanks will be seen quite soon. Next chapter will have more of Luffy's experience._

 _Questions:_

 _What was actually said: "are they going to be okay?" "They need rest leave them be." "He almost died..."_

 _Why do the terms change?: I feel that different characters would use different terms based on level of respect and relation to the person. For Marco he uses Pops because he has been around so long and is closer than most to Whitebeard while he uses Akagami for Shanks to establish distance. Ace uses Oyaji because of deep respect (and he has manners)._

 _Where is the yoi?: I haven't forgotten but I see it as a tic of sorts. The more emotional or careless Marco gets the more he'll say it but not every sentence._

 _Review Responses:_

 ** _Pokipo_** _: Thanks so much for the compliment. More than anything I'm glad people are enjoying it. I love the interactions between the Whitebeard pirates and Luffy so I love writing them. I'll admit those pairings would be fun. I haven't seen a story set in the One Piece world where Ace has to deal with Law going after his brother. Also don't worry Luffy will be spending a bit of time with the Whitebeard Pirates. He still needs to recover similar to how he did in Law's care. Regardless of the change at Marineford he didn't have an easy time at Impel Down or during the fight. I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

 ** _ShadowDragon1717_** _: No worries I can agree that some pairings are under appreciated. As for Law he will show up later regardless of pairings due to the fact of the alliance to get rid of Doflamingo if for nothing less than to be the lovable jerk he tends to be. Even on a friendship level he is an important factor as it in a way places Luffy on a new level on his path to become Pirate King. Rather than just being a powerful captain with a small crew he is now held not only to his own standards but also to those of his allies. Anyway, lol, I love protective Ace he's such a closeted tsundere. I'll admit the story will, regardless of pairing, border on Acelu at times. My excuse is their history (Ace's promise to Sabo, growing up with mainly only each other, guilt over how he treated Luffy in the beginning, etc.) and almost watching each other die._


	3. Ch3 Meeting WB

**The Tides Can Always Change**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting Whitebeard (Updated)**

 _Author's note: I apologize if Luffy is a bit OOC I tried. I'm a highly logical person so it's definitely a personality shift._

 _Thanks to RedHoodsWife for being my beta. :)_

Luffy was confused now, which was something not seen everyday. He was getting hugs from Ace who was crying, there was a pineapple man yelling at him, and he didn't know where he was. He wasn't as stupid as people thought, _he just preferred to do things the fun way,_ but anyone would be confused in this situation. Plus he felt dizzy.

First things first. He pinched Ace's side, "Ow!" Now he could rule out this being a dream.

"Luffy! What did you do that for?"

He looked up at his brother and smiled, "Making sure this wasn't one of those weird dreams."

Ace glared down at him, "You're suppose to pinch yourself, not other people!"

 _Oh so that's how that was suppose to work..._ "Well I don't need to now cause you told me." Climbing up his brother's shoulder he tried to get a better look at his surroundings.

"Lu get off!"

"Hi pineapple man!" _Why did he look mad? Also why was Ace's shoulders shaking? This was awfully confusing._

"It's Marco, yoi." _So that's why he's mad. He's a mango not a pineapple!_

"Sorry Mister Mango!"

Luffy became startled by his big brother's sudden laughter. "Hey Luffy, Mango over there is a pheonix which is secretly a giant roasted turkey. You should ask him for a bite."

Luffy could feel his stomach growl at the thought of any food. He couldn't help it. Mango looked angry at the remark anyway.

"Ace yoi, you better tell Luffy he better not even try it."

For some reason Ace started howling with even more laughter. Luffy made a note to ask Chopper to look over Ace once they met up again. Mango was clearly a mango-pineapple hybrid and not a turkey. He should give Marco a hug that always cheered his nakama up when they were upset. Ace was kind of preventing that though by not letting him go. Luffy smiled, like that had ever stopped him before.

He stretched his arms over Ace's shoulder and wrapped them around Mango. "Don't worry Mango even if you were a super delicious turkey," he glared at his older brother, "I wouldn't eat you. Eating friends is wrong."

Marco could feel a headache coming on at the two brothers stupidity. He'd be concerned about the kid's arms later. _Wait_ , Smirking at his new idea, he grabbed hold of one of the kid's arms and gave a sharp pull. He knew from Ace's rants that it wouldn't hurt Luffy.

The results were better than intended as the kid slid from Ace's grip in to his arms. Marco made sure to catch Luffy though. He could get away with a lot, but if Ace's behavior is any indication, dropping Luffy would not go unpunished.

Ace's face was priceless. The second division commander had turned so fast Marco was honestly surprised he didn't get whiplash. Ace was practically spitting flames and could do nothing about it since he wouldn't risk his brother getting caught in the crossfire. The phoenix was forced to turn his attention back to the kid in his arms who was now squirming.

"That was fun! Can we do it again? Ace doesn't let me slingshot around anymore." Luffy was definitely a talkative one. Seeing the kid it was easy to see how people could think Ace and Luffy were biologically related.

Marco let out a small laugh. He may get in trouble with the nurses for 'kidnapping' the kid and introducing him to some of the other commanders, but when would he get the opportunity again.

Ace growled at him, literally. "Hand him over."

"Oh come on Ace. You heard the kid, we are friends now," he teased.

Ace was quick to snap back, "You don't understand the trouble you are getting into. Now give him back. Now."

Marco just blinked. The kid couldn't possibly be more trouble than Ace when he first arrived, slinging fire and axes. To this day Marco had no idea how he got them. "Come on Ace. If he's such a handful and you're so energetic you can help me introduce him."

Ace pouted, "Fine hand him over."

Marco grinned, "No if I do you'll just run off with him." He could see why Thatch found this so fun. Normally he wouldn't be this playful but the war was over and quite honestly he was starting to lose it with how depressing the ship had been lately. Maybe Ace's brother would help with that. 'Mugiwara' Luffy was known for a happy attitude and Ace seemed less formal with his brother around.

"Let's check on Pops first." Seeing Ace perk up at that he let an evil smirk cross his face. Once Pops got a hold of the kid it would be awhile before Ace got him back. Ace should know by now that he has to share.

Marco swerved to a stop in front of Whitebeard's chair with Ace following behind. Ace couldn't believe Marco was parading his precious brother around. He may be nakama, but this was too far. He watched anxiously as Luffy began tugging at Marco's arms to get a better look at Oyaji.

"Hello again! Hey I have questions for you!" Ace could feel himself pale at the words. This was not going to go well. He rushed over to cover Luffy's mouth.

"How are you Oyaji?"

He flushed as a large hand ruffled his hair, "Just fine son." He felt his heart clench. He almost lost the chance to ever feel this again. He almost lost the chance to watch Luffy conquer the seas and become the King. What would have happened to his brother if he was gone?

Ace was brought back to reality by a tongue licking his palm and his adoptive father's laugh. It was good to be back home. He quickly drew his hand back and put on a face of disgust. "Luffy that's gross!"

This gained more laughter from his captain. "Gurarararara I like this brat. Hey Marco maybe-"

"No!" Ace couldn't help laughing. "Just drop it Oyaji. Luffy will never join you. I already asked. I'm his brother and he'd still rather fight me than give up being captain." The laughter grew as he watched Whitebeard, the world's strongest, pout.

"No way old man! I'm gonna be the pirate King someday."

His brother was going to get himself killed. Wait. "Luffy..." He already knew he was going to regret asking this but he had to. It was his job as an older brother. Luckily Luffy seemed to understand this was a serious conversation and got out of the phoenix's arms. No he wasn't still mad for the record.

"Luffy, how did you end up with all those criminals landing in the middle of a battle?" The answer was about as bad as he thought.

"I broke into Impel Down." Luffy just stated as if he was talking about the weather. Ace felt his eye begin to twitch even Whitebeard and Marco were stunned that he seemed to think of it as nothing. Ace however knew better.

"What exactly did you do and how many people do I have to destroy?" Ace was serious. He'd kill everyone who dared to lay a hand on his brother.

Luffy glanced away. "I didn't do anything major."

Whitebeard and Marco knew he was terrible liar, but this was almost embarrassing to watch. Ace seemed to become paler. If breaking into and out of Impel Down was nothing then what was something major? Ace seemed halfway to going ballistic but was interrupted by a female voice.

"I am here to see my fiancé." Turning to look off the starboard, they saw a shichibukai ship pulling alongside them.

Marco let blue flames lick up his arms at the sight of the woman known as the Pirate Empress, but was ignored as the woman jumped on board anyway and walked over to Luffy. She had the nerve to sneer at all of them as she passed. Just as the Izou, Namur, and Vista rushed on deck and others of the crew prepared for battle Hancock released a loud squeal.

"Luffy!" She proceeded to pick up the boy.

 _Author Notes:_

 _I will later work on the italics and bolting as I write this all offline and it doesn't copy right but I wanted to make sure I released as I said I would. Half of chapter 4 is done as well._

 _Why is Marco being playful?: He's trying to lighten the mood which is normally Thatch's job. Plus he's Ace's 'older brother' in a sense so it's a bit of payback for worrying them. He is curious about Luffy but right now he wants Ace to go back to normal and socialize with the rest of the crew._

 _Will Thatch make an appearance?: Yes that will happen very soon._

 _Will the Strawhats show up?: Yes the meeting time has not changed unlike canon. Still 3 days for now. Theres some stuff there._

 _Will Sabo show?: Again yes but later. He wouldn't have been as prepared to go see his brothers and needs time to prepare both physically and mentally._

 _Where's Shanks?: Later. There's a reason he's taking so long._

 _Reviews:_

 _Thank you everyone who commented I do read every one of them and take them into account when writing(also they help motivate me) if I don't mention it specifically in the chapter don't feel slighted there are quite a few I know I didn't respond to and if it really bothers just note 'please respond back and I'll make sure to do so._

 _ **Pokipo:**_ _Absorb the cute lol!_

 _ **Kimi Saruby:**_ _I may try that and thank you for the compliment._

 _ **Tofldh:**_ _They are young and it will occur in due. :)_

 _ **Blueh:**_ _Haha I hope this chapter was good for you. There be more WB pirates interactions later on._

 _ **Kurosakidarkangle98:**_ _Don't worry the consequences will be known in due time. I plan that drama to enter with the Strawhat crew._

 _ **Rion-rion:**_ _Thank you for the compliment I am trying hard to keep it in at least similar style to the manga and anime so I am glad to hear someone thinks it is._


	4. Ch4 Lunchtime

**The Tides Can Always Turn on You**

 **Chapter 4: Lunch time! (Updated)**

 _All the update versions are courtesy of my beta, RedHoodsWife._

Luffy smiled at Hammock. She always gave him delicious food and she helped him rescue his big brother.

"Hammock!" He gave her a hug and she seemed to melt.

"Does this mean we're married now?" she asked.

He couldn't help laughing she was just so much fun. Luffy grabbed her hand and dragged her to where his big brother was picking his jaw off the ground. _Did Ace like Hammock too?_

He heard Sanji say she was the prettiest woman and all guys were in love with her. He didn't think that was true he didn't think pretty was anything to fall in love with. He preferred people who would be able to go adventure and fight against like his brothers or Sanji and Zoro. Zoro said something about what that meant he was but wasn't paying attention since he was trying to steal food from Sanji.

Either way he'd introduce the two. He didn't particularly want to share with his brother, but if it made Ace happy it didn't matter.

"This is my big brother Ace. He's super awesome." Ace scowled at the introduction but Hammock just smiled at his brother. "Nice to officially meet you future brother-in-law." Ace lit up like a candle, _maybe he was embarrassed?_

His brother did tend to display anger instead of unmanly emotions. Luffy thought he was being stupid. "I am not your brother-in-law nor will I ever be!"

 _Was Ace, what did Sanji call it? Jelly?_ Luffy's stomach growled again maybe he should ask banana-stache if he could have some food. He left those two to talk it over and grabbed at giant Oss-san's knee. "Hey banana jii-chan can I have some food?"

He heard the laughter as well as felt it shaking the deck. That was kind of cool. He'd have to get banana-stache to teach him that trick.

"Marco why don't you show your new sibling the galley?" _Who is Marco? Wait, sibling? Did he have more brothers now?_

Mango man was angry about something. "Pops you can't just adopt people without asking! We talked about this last time yoi!"

"But Marco..."

"No pops!"

"But I'm the captain!"

"And I said no yoi."

Giant jii-san pouted and slumped in his chair. "Well he's Ace's brother and Ace is my son so technically Ace already agreed for him."

That made sense to Luffy. If this was Ace's family then it was his family too. Plus he got a banana giant for a dad and a mango-pineapple person for a brother. _Wait did that mean the person with guns was his sister?_ He figured he'd ask her since Ace and Boa were still flirting (arguing) and Mango, sorry Marco, was telling dad(?) why that wasn't how it worked. He wasn't getting food till they stopped so might as well go talk to the other siblings he was going to have, though Ace is still his special sake brother.

The lady was wearing a kimono was talking with a guy with a slightly less awesome mustache. He needed to have a crew member with a mustache like that.

"Hey lady what's your name? Are you my sister?" He tugged lightly on their sleeve to make sure he got their attention and wasn't seen as too rude.

The lady seemed confused while mini mustache started laughing. It seemed the lady understood something after the other started laughing. "I'm a man. My name is Izou, 16th division commander."

Luffy just blinked, was that what was funny? "Well you are very pretty Izou, much prettier than Dadan." Luffy still swore Dadan was a man if not now then at least at one point in time. Izou wasn't gross like that he was pretty like Makino.

Luffy found himself being hugged by the pretty man and picked up slightly. "Marco we are keeping him. He is adorable." _This received some cursing from Mang-Marco._ He needed to get that straight.

"Don't encourage pops yoi!"

"Don't curse in front of MY brother!" There was Ace's selective hearing at work.

Izou just ignored him and gave Luffy his full attention. "Was mean Marco suppose to take you to get food? How about Vista and I take you to the galley?" Luffy couldn't believe his luck the first person he went to was going to give him food.

He nodded enthusiastically and was lead by Izou to the stairs that descended below deck and to the rest of the ship.

They passed several doors and saw some weird looking people. There was this one guy who joined them who was huge and missing an arm and there was also a shark guy with an eight on his neck. The fish guy wasn't as cool as Jinbei though, speaking of which he'd have to ask dad (?)... He was just gonna call him dad or banana-stache now, if he had seen Jinbei.

Before he knew it they were at a set of double doors that had been left open for people to go in and out of while doing repairs. He was brought back to the conversation going on around him as he heard his brother's name.

"Wonder if the kid eats as much as Ace."

"No way. Look at him, he's tiny."

"Want to bet? 200 belli says at least fifty plates."

"You're on!"

Luffy refrained from laughing as Izou led him to the table and told him he could eat his fill. That decided it, he really liked these people they encouraged him to eat as much as he wants. Sanji got mad that he had to cook so much. The first plate they brought him had soup and little sandwiches.

"Can I have some meat too?" Izou told him no since they don't know when he last ate and he had to start off light. Luffy pouted but ultimately ate the sandwiches all at once and drank the soup quickly.

"Can I have more now?" He heard laughter and saw the shark guy pale,

"Can I change my bet?" Mini mustache got him a plate piled with meat but before it touched the table the meat was gone.

Several members began to get nervous. Ace ate a lot but never this quickly. Izou smiled and patted Luffy's head, "You and Ace would make Thatch overjoyed. He always loves a challenge." Luffy blinked. There was sadness in the pretty mans voice. He didn't like it, not when he heard from his nakama or even from strangers.

"Ne Izou, who is Thatch?" Izou smiled and gestured for another plate to be brought this one with fruits and vegetables. Unlike the first two plates, Luffy ate this plate slowly while listening as Izou explained the source of the sadness.

"Thatch is the fourth division commander and head cook here. A while back we had a crew member betray us. Thatch was injured and we still don't know if he'll ever completely recover. He hasn't woken up so we don't know what will happen. That's why we were so upset Ace ran off. We understand why, but we almost lost two family members because of that traitor. I'd prefer if we just let it go for now. Ace fell into a trap pursuing him and we need to figure out how to deal with the Yami Yami no mi before he hurts anyone else."

Luffy let out a growl and pulled his hat on to his head hiding his eyes. He knew exactly who they were talking about. He stood up and faced the four around him. "I swear I will take down Blackbeard. Betraying nakama is the worse thing a pirate can do and he doesn't even deserve to call himself one."

The four before him began to shake with a mixture of affection and fear, this kid was too cute for words but at the same time they feared the Second Division Commander's wrath. They of course would never let a kid fight Blackbeard, especially not one that had been declared their brother and the youngest.

They didn't even want Ace to go but he took off before anyone could stop him. Now his little brother wanted to take the traitor on? There was no way that was happening. They'd be speaking with Marco and Whitebeard. If there was one thing you learned quickly on the ship it was that nothing escaped those two.

 _Author notes:_

 _Again haven't fully decided the pairing but this is not a Boa/Ace. Luffy for all his bravery is very situationally unaware. Ace is not happy with anyone marrying his baby brother._

 _Part of me is cringing at the sentences' wording and structure but I feel it's along Luffy's train of thought._

 _Also Marco is being the king of sass._

 _Luffy is okay with calling Whitebeard dad so quickly because a. Whitebeard is cool, b. He doesn't have to join, c. Ace already calls him Oyaji, d. He hasn't met his dad so he has no real attachment and e. He gets a huge family and won't be lonely, cause being alone hurts more than pain. So there are reasons. Luffy is a simple but loving kid/young adult I highly doubt he would turn down a huge family and a reason to see his brother more._

 _Whitebeard's dream isn't one piece anyway and being the guy he is he would rather see a son of his achieve it. Whitebeard's dream is family so I see no real conflict._

 _We learned about Thatch, yay! I have plans for him also brownie points for those who noticed when I mentioned him earlier in the story and know who the other three with Luffy are. Also we find out why Hancock stopped by next chapter and get to see Marco be a mother hen._

 _Reviews:_

 _ **Pokipo:**_ _Well you always have to get in good with the in-laws however Ace is not of the same mindset. No one will ever be good enough for his brother._

 _ **Jui-Imouto-Chan:**_ _All in due time. Trust me it's coming. Ace hasn't even begun to think of the stuff Garp told him._

 _ **Mandyne:**_ _Thank you so much for the compliment I'm glad you enjoy reading the story. I'm still getting Luffy acquainted with the Whitebeard family more rather than overload with introducing them all._

 _ **OnePieceDoesExist:**_ _Glad you enjoy it. Also is your username a reference to the treasure of Oliver Levasseur?_

 _ **Otter:**_ _I don't know if you'll see this as easily but I did read your comments for all three chapters. I am so happy this story has made you laugh and has given you the 'feels' sorry this chapter doesn't have as much Ace and Marco but I felt Luffy had not been given his proper time in the spotlight. Law will be coming into the story in a few chapters(possibly sooner than you think) as I feel his alliance with the Strawhats kind of made them both into the lovable characters they are today. Also as for the wanted posters, part of it is on purpose(don't want pervs to see his cute brother) but also because as Marco said Ace needs to learn to share. I hope this new chapter makes you laugh a little but also get some feels._

 _Sorry it's late in the day but I'm a mess and ended up twisting my ankle so everything my family asks me to do has taken longer than normal._


	5. Ch5 Speechless

**The Tides Can Always Turn on You**

 **Chapter 5: Speechless**

Marco was dreading heading down to the galley, but knew he had no choice. The stupid pirate empress apparently had news for Strawhat and refused to tell any of them saying, _'she didn't want to talk to some filthy males.'_ She wouldn't even tell Ace though she admitted he was less filthy.

Marco was already not looking forward to the coming days and now he had to deal with two more headaches for the foreseeable future. The kid was pretty much his brother now. He had tried to argue with Pops about it but once Izou said they should keep the kid all reasoning was thrown out of the window. He was startled as he heard cheering coming from the galley. They were only gone five minutes what in the world could possibly be going on?

Chaos.

Chaos was apparently going on. Four of the most responsible commanders were egging on Ace's brother to eat. He had to put a stop to this the kid was going to get sick. Even if he ate as much as Ace he was going to choke if he kept this up. Marco could hear Ace laughing behind him. He wasn't going to question what was wrong with the man that he was overprotective one minute and then allowing stuff like this the next.

He rushed over to stop this stupidity before the kid got hurt. "What are you four doing, yoi?! Strawhat don't eat so fast!" He began to pull some of the plates away from the boy's reach. "Ace yoi help me here before your little brother chokes!" Right as he said that Strawhat began to choke on a bone. He knew it, he knew this was freaking going to happen. This is exactly why he had to watch everything on the ship.

The Pirate Empress rushed to help, but honestly that woman was more harm than good as she just screamed like a banshee. Ace and Pops weren't much better as the fire user was trying to hit the kid's back and Pops was to strong to help without possibly hurting the kid.

"All of you back off, yoi! You are making it worse!" He pushed the coughing kid into the chair and tried to see if the kid could still breathe relatively well. Sighing at hearing the harsh but regular breathes. He shooed some of the crowd further away and rubbed the kid's upper back to keep him a bit calmer. After a minute or so the bone came loose. Marco sighed in relief and came to the realization that the room was now silent and staring at him.

He just continued rubbing the kid's back to keep him calm and allow him to regain his normal breathing pattern. A few of the commanders began laughing. It seemed however that Ace and Hancock had time to recover. Marco felt his eye twitch as Princess decided to hit him and tell him to back off her fiancé. If she wasn't a shichibukai he swore he'd hit her.

"Alright who had the stupid idea to make bets?" He felt his eye twitch as everyone except Izou pointed at Namur. He sighed. He did not sign up for this when he agreed to be first mate.

"Everyone sit." Ace sat on the other side of Luffy lightly shoving Izou to the side.

"Rude..." Apparently Ace wasn't in a joking mood as he glared at the other. Marco sighed. _Of course even when Ace is listening he had to be a pain in the ass_ _. Okay, yoi, now let's get this straight._

He pointed at Hancock, "Why are you here? And don't give me the bullshit of seeing your fiancé or whatever the hell you think I'll believe." Ace hissed at him to watch his language. _This is absolutely ridiculous. Ace has some of the worst language on the ship. They are pirates!_

Hancock scoffed at the phoenix for daring to give her orders but upon seeing her sweet, charming, strong- anyway, seeing her fiance's confused face she relented. She did come here for a reason.

"Luffy, I wanted to warn you Blackbeard and Akainu are still coming after you."

This was met with an icy atmosphere so intense that she could almost swear that the names had been banned on the ship.

"Why is Teach after Luffy?" The deep rumble could only belong to the captain of the ship. Hancock didn't want to admit it but she didn't know the answer to that question. She almost jumped as a fist crashed into the table courtesy of the Second Divison Commander.

"That bastard... "

Ace could barely keep his temper in check. He could still remember how that monster thought he could just use his little brother to climb to the top. As long as Ace was alive he would never let that happen.

His rage was interrupted by Hancock once again, "Also Trafalgar Law is looking for you. I don't know the reason behind that either. I tried to ask, but that man is insufferable to talk to."

 _Why was that name familiar?_ He leaned closer to Namur and tried to ask without anyone realizing he didn't automatically know. He could already tell from Oyaji and Marco's faces that whatever answer he got he wouldn't like.

Namur gave him a strange look. "Law is a pirate captain who was at Marineford but didn't take part in the fight. He stayed close by in his yellow submarine they use as a ship. He's a devil fruit user from North Blue. Currently he holds the Ope Ope no mi and is one of your fellow super rookies."

Ace grit his teeth. What business did that Trafalgar guy have with his little brother? He looked around the deck and saw that his crew members had identical looks. Really, if this captain thought he could just waltz in and do what he wanted, he had another thing coming. Most of the higher ranking members already saw Luffy as a younger brother and Whitebeard saw him as a son. This guy had no clue who he was messing with.

Marco was beginning to regret his earlier thoughts. Just what did this kid do to warrant all this attention? He wouldn't admit it but the kid was growing on him and he knew the rest of the crew felt the same way; even if initially they just acted nice to keep Ace happy. He personally liked the kid because not many people would bust into a war just to save their sibling. He'd keep an eye on Trafalgar Law and make sure nothing happened to Luffy.

It made him think, where was his crew? He knew it wasn't that ship of criminals and who just lets their captain walk into the middle of a war? He'd be talking to the brats once he found out who and where they were, especially the first mate. He couldn't say much for the others but Marco was a first mate himself and as such he could yell at another first mate for failing at their job.

Seeing the somber mood he figured he might as well get this over with, "Luffy where is your crew?" Seeing the kid look so sad he didn't know what answer he thought would be worse; that they were dead or they had for some reason left the captain alone.

"Kuma took them away..." _Kuma? Wasn't that anothe shichibukai?_

Whitebeard spoke up behind him. "Why were you fighting him? What happened?" Hancock smiled at the question. She loved hearing about the events prior.

Luffy frowned deeper and leaned against his brother. He didn't really want to think about it. "We had an issue with an auction house. They took our friend so we decided to take them back." He paused but continued when he felt Ace lightly nudge his side. "A celestial dragon got involved and shot someone we knew. He started gloating... So I punched him. My crew didn't mind that I did."

The Whitebeard grew was torn between laughing and gasping in horror. This kid had more guts than anyone they had ever seen before except maybe Ace. That was attacking Whitebeard crazy. The story wasn't over however and everyone who had been doing other things abandoned all pretense of being busy to listen.

"Anyway I know Traffy guy. He was there along with Kidd and Rayleigh. The marines apparently thought we were holding people hostage and called in troops and an admiral. The really weird one with laser beams. Kidd, Law, and I took out the troops but then everything got crazy and at some point Kuma was there." Luffy shuddered.

"Rayleigh fought with Kizaru and we... honestly we were too weak and tired to fight. I said to go but... Kuma got everyone. I don't know where they went." He looked up suddenly. "I'm suppose to go meet them." He stood up but was forced back into his set by The man with one arm.

"Calm down. I'm sure your crew has heard what has happened."

Marco found himself agreeing, "They'll see the news and will probably come to find you. You should stay here. With all the people on your trail you'd be dragging danger right to them, and that's if it didn't catch you first."

Whitebeard nodded along. "If it's that important we will send someone to get them in you stead. Someone who won't be followed."

 _Author's Note:_

 _So I'm going to be honest I had to do research on what Law was doing at the time of Marineford. It may be incorrect but prior to the time skip it's not well known what he was doing as he wasn't a big player yet. I'm not 100% sure why Law was at Marineford or why he acted the way he did. I have my own theories and as this is my story it's what I'm going to use. Don't treat it as canon because I don't know for certain. My theory is Law was at Marineford for three reasons: to keep an eye on Doflamingo, to further his way to becoming a shichibukai, and because the battle would be a turning point and he felt the need to see unfiltered how the world would change. Law is a smart man and all about being one step ahead in order to further his own goals. His saving of Luffy in canon seems to me as a recognition of the impact he believes Luffy will have and a play to get on the good side of one of the few 'honorable' pirates. This incident never happened in this story due to Ace surviving but Law would find a way to use things to his advantage in order to get his desired outcome. As such he is having to endear himself in another manner in order to establish a name to Luffy so that he can later use it to his advantage._

 _Also Zoro is gonna get it...maybe. Marco knows what happened but in his book letting your captain do something as stupid as what Luffy did and not even showing up(has no idea that Zoro didn't even know what Luffy was up to) is a bad reflection on you as a first mate. It's also just him being an overprotective brother. Marco(as far as I know) has never had to with a 'brother' on a different crew so he is a little harsh but it comes from fear of letting himself fail. If anyone recalls when Whitebeard was targeted in Marineford Marco intervened saying along the lines of "you can't just go for the captain." Not keeping track of your captain and letting them walk into danger is bad. So yes he is being to harsh but it's due to being critical on himself, being protective of his siblings, and a bit of ignorance to the situation._

 _As for the 3 day thing it is still in effect. Luffy and Zoro will not be making it but the rest of the crew will meet up. Zoro won't show because he is injured and to be honest from what I've rematches and read he vanished before the 3 day thing was established. The crew will be coming and Zoro will too once they find him. Plus I imagine Luffy is late anyway because of trying to rescue Ace._

 _Also question for you all who would you rather have go? Marco or Law? There's a reason I pick those two but I've rambled enough._


	6. Ch6 Reunited

**The Tides Can Always Turn on You**

 **Chapter** **6: Reunited**

True to his promise, Whitebeard had the course changed to head towards Water 7 with note for all of the crew members to keep an eye out for anything unusual. In a matter of minutes the ship was spun around and on course. Ace had to hold Luffy back from screaming how cool it was they moved so fast. He had lived with Luffy for years and even now his brothers moods were spastic. He still much preferred holding back a hyper Luffy than trying to comfort a crying one.

Luffy swore he didn't cry, but sometimes when were younger and they'd go to sleep Ace would wake up to hear Luffy muttering and crying. Sabo was always better at comfort. Ace tried, he really did but he'd begin to feel useless and he'd grow angry, lashing out at those he wanted to help. He was better at doing rather than thinking.

He missed Sabo. Never had he imagined how much the blonde had done to keep them together. It was time to act like a mature, responsible brother. Ace handed Luffy over to Marco who just gave him a look of confusion but didn't protest.

Marco may pretend to be a tough guy but if anyone on the crew was suitable to watch his brother it would be Marco or Pops. Pops was out of the question though as that was whom he wanted to talk to without Luffy around. Making sure Luffy was thoroughly distracted Ace made his way over to Whitebeard.

"Pops I need to talk to you about this Trafalgar issue and the matter about Luffy's crew." Looking back at the table, "and apparently about Hancock too."

He scowled at the woman who was staring at his brother in a disturbing way. That woman would never get his blessing for whatever relationship she thought was there. To think he had been ready to scold Luffy for leading someone on like that, as Makino would have disapproved, but that woman was just as dense.

Whitebeard nodded his head and stood, making his way slowly back on deck. Ace followed silently behind keeping a watch in case Pops needed help and was too proud to admit it. Aside from a slower pace, the captain made his way through the halls without faltering. Upon arriving at the deck Ace waited for Pops to settle into his chair.

Whitebeard gave him his full attention and throwing caution out the window, Ace found himself sitting on the captain's knee. Normally he wouldn't but this stress was too much for him. He never wanted to even imagine Marco's job, just being a commander was stressful enough.

His worry and apprehension must have showed on his face because a large hand began ruffling his hair. _Where is my hat?_ He shook the thought off. "Pops what should I do?"

The older man just glanced down at him, "About what?" Ace frowned. Expressing and explaining wasn't exactly his strong suit. He was used to people just understanding, but even he had to admit his question was vague.

"What should I do about my brother? And what about my mission? I failed... Now the world knows and everyone will end up having to suffer because of me." He blinked away tears. He wasn't going to cry he'd done enough of that for a lifetime.

Above him he heard as well as felt the large sigh the man exhaled. "My son, we have known about that since pretty much the beginning. We knew the risks and decided to be your family anyway. If anyone is to blame, it is the Marines for passing judgment on you for something beyond your control. Before you are Roger's son, you are Potgas D. Ace. You are your own man. You may be be my son, you may be Strawhat's brother but you are who you define yourself to be. Our lives are both too long and too short to spend living in a shadow because of what other's think of us. You've watched over your brother as best you could and even if you don't realize it you already know what you want to do."

His hair was ruffled once more. "As for your mission I'm sure everyone would agree they'd much rather have you alive and well rather than have revenge. We went to Marineford to get you and if you remember we asked you not to go." Ace's head sunk lower. He had caused the crew to suffer. "Ace do not be sad. We love you for you. You may not always do things our way but that's fine. Does Luffy always do what you want?"

Ace restrained a snort. His brother did what he wanted and nothing less. Whitebeard smiled as he saw the answer splayed across Ace's face. "We love you because of that just as much everything else. Your heart was in the right place and that is all that mattered."

Ace couldn't help but voice one last fear, "I always cause trouble though even when I try not to. I'm sure it must be difficult to deal with it all."

A voice joined in from the back of the ship. "We never thought that. Having you around made life worth living." Ace winced. He was going crazy but regardless he found himself turning to the source and looking at a figment of his past. So he did what any rational person would do... he screamed.

The phantom recoiled and covered their ears, "Jeez I know I look worse for wear but screaming is unnecessary."

Ace began babbling. This was his punishment. He had failed his one task he had devoted a good portion of his life to and now his dead brother was here to seek revenge. He'd never admit this later but he was half way to pleading with the spirit. He may have failed but he couldn't die and leave Luffy alone, not after all they had just gone through. The second division was so fixated at staring at the demon that he didn't notice his father rising to his feet and stalking towards the source of his anguish.

The ghost realized the danger and began to yell for Ace to calm down. It seemed scared but the begging fell on deaf ears as Ace could barely hear anything other than muted sounds. Just as he felt as if he was going to pass out he saw Pop's bisento swipe through where the figure had once been standing. It had been wise enough to move out of harms way before it got sliced. The blade crashed into the ground causing the ship to shift underneath them. Ace knew that was just a warning though.

How could Pops see it? Were they both dead? That thought caused him to feel sick. No. No way they were both dead. Pops was too good to die. He glanced around the ship seeing a few members gathered at the doorway trying to keep the more injured members inside and out of harm's way. It wouldn't be long before Marco, Izou, and Luffy made their way on deck. Looking back to the fight he was surprised that the figure was running towards him.

Ace never ran from a fight, provided he didn't have to make a choice, but seeing the embodiment of one of your worst failures barreling towards you was sure to make anyone want to run. He just took on a defensive stance to fight the specter. If it was his punishment, he'd receive it. If it was some sadistic joke caused by a devil fruit, he would ensure the perpetrator was never found in one piece.

The figure weaved out of the way of Whitebeard's attacks seeming to be making a dash for the second division commander alone. Ace grit his teeth and let flames lick up his shoulders. The man faltered for a second taking in Ace's open hostility and seeming to be puzzled at the reaction. A blow from behind meant to smash it to the floor however had it racing for Ace again despite his aggressive stance.

Ace had to admit they were committed to acting like the real thing. Either that or they somehow believed themselves fire proof. Before he could ponder the thought the being tackled fully into him. _Not a ghost that's for sure...no ghost is that heavy._ The scratch of the cloth on his shoulder reaffirmed the fact this was a real... something. Up close the yells were clearer and punctuated by shaking Ace's shoulders back and forth.

"Call off your captain would you? I'm not here for a fight. At least listen to me before losing your head." The yells were cut short as the figure was knocked into the railing swatted away like a common bug. They sat up with a groan and held their hands in surrender.

"I give. I give. I came to talk but yeah... Not in a talking mood got it." They rubbed their head. "Also Ace you scream like a girl. Just saying."

Ace turned red in embarrassment. He did not scream like a girl. Just as he was about to snap he felt a familiar presence press against his side followed by another shortly after. He didn't even need to know his brother had shown up and was just as shocked as he was. "Sabo...?"

Ace winced and clutched at the tattoo on his arm, specifically over the S that was crossed out. The figure still sitting on the ground smiled weakly and held their arms open, "What? No hug for your brother?"

 _Authors Notes_

 _Next will hopefully be Sabo's POV and will go back to when he recalls his memories but I make no promises._

 _Will there be a sneak peek? I may do so vaguely but I need to hear what exactly people want a sneak peek of._

 _Why is he there now? Well Ace and Luffy have actually been asleep a few days already due to injuries. Like canon I imagine even without the life threatening injury, the medical staff would keep them asleep to recover plus their natural need to rest. As far as I know pirates aren't too big in keeping track of what day is unless it's an important event (in this case it may not be canon but I write the story so...) The Whitebeard pirates had no reason to count the days aside from how long it had been that someone slept and it probably made them depressed to do so, so they don't think about and it's why there is no mention in the story. If that was not clear I apologize but Luffy is scatterbrained and Ace has narcolepsy so they don't think much of how much time has passed(aside from the 3 days as Luffy said). Also unlike canon where Luffy 'vanished' Sabo knows exactly where they both are. No one (important) died so he didn't go comatose like canon and now he has twice the reason to go. Plus let's be honest it wouldn't be the first time Sabo drops what he's doing. He has two brothers, in danger, he needs to see for himself._

 _Why is Sabo weak? He's not but if he fights back the crew will be after him. He's strong, as proven by getting on the ship without notice and his position in the Revolutionary Army, but he can't handle the entire Whitebeard crew on his own. He knows his best bet is to convince Ace. He was waiting for a better opportunity to show up but after hearing Ace talk he couldn't stay quiet._


	7. Ch7 Revolutionary Change Part I

**The Tides Can Always Turn on You**

 _ **Chapter 7: Revolutionary Change I**_

 _This and part 2 will follow Sabo's experience up to the end of chapter 6._

 _Beta'd by RedHoodsWife._

Making his way quickly down the halls a blonde man weaved in and out of the shadows. He had no desire to see anyone right now. Having just come back from gathering Intel with Hack and Koala, all he wanted was to take a nap and just pretend the events he witnessed had not actually happened. Each time he thinks things can't get any worse the world seems determined to prove him wrong.

 _More like the World Government is determined to get worse._ It made him sick how nobles thought they could do whatever they wanted to others and go unpunished. He knew he was born a noble, but that was where the relation ended. Another slave auction had gone down and now even his own face was beginning to disgust him. He didn't want to report to Dragon. Sabo didn't want to relive the gilded shit the nobles had created to feed their sick desires.

He found himself a few paces from the door marking his bedroom. If he could just slip in unnoticed he'd be free until the next morning, let Koala and Hack handle the report.

Reaching for the door he heard a commotion coming from the dining area. Silently he warred with his thoughts, should he investigate or should he make a break for freedom? His curiosity won out as he heard mention of a Great War. Tired or not he needed to know what was going on if for nothing less than his own sanity.

Sliding down the hall he was sure he looked ridiculous as he tried to move undetected. If he could accomplish both his goals he was willing to risk looking a little ridiculous. He leaned a little past the doorway giving him a vantage point to watch the people gathered without being seen. It was just some of the newer members having some kind of fit over a newspaper. He caught small, disorienting snippets of conversation.

"Whitebeard...injuries...marines...pirates...war...dissent."

The last word caught his attention. _What was the dissent over and with whom?_ If only he could grab that paper without getting noticed. Sabo placed a hand on his trademark hat and glanced up in a silent plea for an idea. Taking notice of the rafters he grinned. Least it was just new recruits he had to get past and now he had an idea how.

He pulled his pipe from behind his back and hooked the curved joint on a beam above him he swung himself up above the conversation. He'd never understand why people always forget to look up. Sabo didn't forget, but then again no one taught him that... At least he didn't think anyone did. Half his life was blurry at best but he didn't let that stop him from his goals. If anything it drove him to learn more so maybe one day he could learn what he lost. He lost something he just didn't know what. Sometimes at night he'd feel a pang of sorrow and loss so he knew there was something missing.

Sabo shook his head to clear his thoughts. The earlier reconnaissance was making him sentimental and right now it was an unwelcome distraction. Balancing, he made his way across various beams till he was above the paper. He lowered himself to wait for the new members to put the paper down and look away. Honestly he was a bit disappointed with how quickly his opportunity came. He wasn't going to question his luck but he made a note to increase their training. With a swipe of his pipe the papers were in the air and snatched by his hand. Without sparing them a second glance he stuffed the newspaper bundle in his coat pocket so he could read them later at his leisure.

Making his way back out of the room he decided to stick the traveling in the rafters which paid off as the group without any form of entertainment made their own way back to who knows where. Biding his time till they passed, Sabo found himself grinning at having things go easily after such a difficult mission. Though it was strenuous it was definitely trying on his nerves. Celestial Dragons always wore on his nerves and made him a bit unpredictable but he kept his head.

Blinking he noticed the hall was silent once again. Wasting no time, he jumped from the rafters and opened his door. Sabo was careful to ease the door shut though. He may be relatively safe in his room but the door only locked if anyone thought something was wrong they would break the door. Last time that had happened it took them a week to replace it and he was still trying to destroy all the pictures that had been taken of him that week, some embarrassing and yet others just flat out degrading. He didn't bother to suppress a shudder. People got weird when cooped up in the base too long. That seldom led to good things.

Sabo glanced around his room to make sure nothing was out of place. It was doubtful that anyone would actually mess with his meager possessions but it had happened before. His desk had papers strewn all across it but they were for documenting his story and lacked anything of importance as far as battle plans went and his bed was a mess as always. Koala always yelled at him to fix it but for some reason the disarray felt like home.

Falling back on the bed he could feel his muscles relax. He took a few minutes to himself before sitting up and crossing his legs. He enjoyed the silence, but too much of it and he began to feel himself going crazy. Instead of lying back and waiting for tomorrow to come he took the opportunity to examine the papers he took. Pulling them from his pocket he could already see a large bold word.

 ** _Marineford._**

Immediately the word brought to mind the location of the marine headquarters. Another grin made itself known. Any trouble for the Marines was worth noting. The smile faded as his eyes locked on a picture of two men surrounded by flames, heavily injured but grinning all the same. Sabo felt as if his head was being split in half. He felt proud and... scared?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts only increased the pain. He caught the sound of laughter echoing around the room, three laughs to be exact. The blonde felt his eyes water from the pain. Or was it sadness? Why would he be sad? He could hear a voice yelling, a flash of burning heat, then numbing cold. Thinking only brought more questions so he let himself just take in the moment. He felt a burn in his throat that made him feel sick.

 ** _Brothers_**

Why did the taste bring that word to mind? For a minute the world seemed to be ripped out from under him then placed back together, as if nothing had changed but now it would never be the same.

Suddenly, he knew. No fanfare, no great epiphany. Just a sudden click. That was all it took to make everything shift. It was almost... disappointing. A quest for answers and then it just happens. He wasn't even trying to understand his past at the moment and the answers literally fall in his lap.

His disappointment was cut short as his mind caught up. His brothers! His brothers were there and he was here! They were on the front page and he was feeling slighted because he didn't get the drama he wasn't expecting. Sabo snatched the papers off the floor. He didn't know when he dropped them but it didn't matter right now. In his rush he partially fell off the bed but took no notice as he scrambled through the pages for the picture that had caught his interest initially.

He felt his lips turn in a smile that felt it could break his face if he got any happier. Tears made their way down and he wiped at them furiously. He was not going to let his emotions ruin the only scrap he had of his brothers. Sabo took in every detail of the picture. Ace had gotten so much taller and was standing back to back with Luffy with that wild grin he always seemed to have. Seems Ace took his note to heart as the two seemed inseparable.

A small sob made itself known. They looked hurt and not like when they sparred either. Now that he looked he saw the tiredness that seemed to be hiding in his brothers eyes. _What had happened to them?_ Sabo felt his stomach twist. He should have been there. Standing together with them.

Sabo glanced away from the picture. _What else could this paper tell me?_ He looked for any mention of the two. He wasn't disappointed when the first sentence told of his older brother's _execution._ ** _Those_** ** _bastards_** His hands tightened around the edges of the paper. They had bound Ace in sea stone and carted him away to Impel Down. Then to the hellhole that was Marineford to make a spectacle of his brother's supposed end.

They told the world Ace's secret and reaffirmed all that Luffy and he had spent their childhood trying to prove wrong. They wrote a death sentence for something beyond Ace's control. Sabo knew now that Ace was a famous pirate and while he would be beyond pissed for any reason someone gave for hurting his brothers he could at least mildly accept if it was for Ace's own actions. A growl escaped his throat. _**This**_ _This was just a perversion of justice._ _Tried for something he did not do_. Before, Sabo saw these things it made him mad but now... quite literally, it was personal. He'd see the World Government and its mongrels burn for this.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sabo forced himself to calm. He needed to know more, everything these papers could tell him. Reading further he found himself squirming around in joy at hearing how Whitebeard had started a war over it. Ace had found a good crew even if he wasn't a captain. Sabo made a note to thank the Yonko when he saw him. At least Ace had others to tell him that it was good he was around. No one starts a war if they don't care.

Another pang of sorrow made itself known. Sabo shook it off. He had no right to feel like he had been replaced. He had been gone for ten years and intentional or not he had to pay the price for it.

Standing up, Sabo began throwing a bag of supplies together. He would go find Ace and if nothing less make sure he was okay. The blonde moved at a sedated pace due to the apprehension he felt. _Luffy was always good at making Ace forget his anger..._ Sabo jerked to a halt. Luffy! He had forgot Luffy was in the pictured too! He scrambled about trying to find the papers once more.

Tossing his blanket aside, or trying to, he found himself tangled in the fabric. Maybe he should have cleaned his room. He stumbled around to try to get the blanket off only to slide on the papers he had been searching for. Sabo cursed as he hit the floor and finally yanked the accursed blanket off. Seeing the papers crushed under his boots, Sabo felt his breath catch. _No, no, no!_ If he ruined them he might never know why his little brother was there and what had happened. He grabbed the papers and frantically smoothed them out. They were ruffled and had a boot print on them but we're still quite readable.

He scanned down the paper to where he had stopped reading prior. The contents were well he'd say amazingly stupid but this was Luffy they were talking about. His little brother had broken in and out of Impel Down, stole a Marine ship, and somehow managed to land said ship of criminals right into the middle of the war. Their little brother then proceeded to pretty much tear up anything in his way and rescued the eldest.

Sabo let out a giddy laugh. They were okay. The smile however turned down at the ends as he read of Luffy being considered a danger and the order for both of them to be killed at once. His breath caught as he read Dragon's name in the mix. _His boss was his little brother's dad?_ That was going to take awhile to sink in. Sabo's heart sank as he read of Ace turning to fight Akainu and being injured in the fight. He felt like he would be sick as he wad of the _noble_ Akainu's attack on his little brother that Ace placed himself between.

The fear died as he read of an unknown enemy attacking the admiral and allowing the two to escape along with the rest of the Whitebeard pirates. The paper ended on a note that the Marines had bravely fought and had left the pirates in a critical state that they were unlikely to recover from. Sabo tucked the paper in his coat the picture of calm. He walked over to his stuff and gently grabbed it off the desk. Taking a sheet of paper out of one of the drawers he scribbled a small note for anyone who came looking for him.

 _Going_ _out for a bit. Be back later._

Placing it on the bed he did a final sweep of the room. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to the door and walked out. He wasn't going to lose his cool. Not yet. He pressed his rage deep inside. It wasn't healthy but he'd need it later, _**when he tore the people who did this to his brothers to pieces.**_

 _Authors note:_

 _Why is the bucket not mentioned? The news paper would not print something so humiliating to the Marines. Also why Ace and Luffy's state is greatly exaggerated._


End file.
